Specious
by Shade Penn
Summary: AU: The line between hero and villain is a blurry one, as Jessica Drew finds out. #1: Girl's Night Out.


**#1: Girl's Night Out**

Jessica Drew yawned in the early morning as she got out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, her messy deep shiny black hair cascading to her shoulder blades. She ran a hand through her hair and a tangle until she reached her closet and got out a clean pair of clothes, towel and washrag before heading off to the bathroom, the sounds of light snoring from her roommate reaching her ears before she closed the door behind her.

Jessica emerged forty-five minutes later wearing a tight yellow long-sleeved shirt, and dark blue jeans that contrasted with her shirt and the ebony black locks dripping over her shoulders, her hair having already been blow-dried. She wore enough eyeliner to accentuate her green eyes and pink lip gloss.

The raven-haired girl walked into the kitchenette and took an apple out of the fridge just as she heard the door to the other room in the complex opened, and she looked over at the woman with her hair in a messy ponytail and wearing her night clothes, while carrying another set of clothing under one arm. "Morning Felicia."

Felicia Hardy stretched her arms out and yawned. "Morning Jess…" she trailed off and tilted her head. "Yellow, really Jess? Have I taught you nothing?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and held out a silver chain with a small pink diamond studded star charm on the end. "You have, and if there's one thing you taught me, it was how to _accessorise_."

Felicia grabbed the necklace with her free hand and looked at it approvingly. "Very cute, must have cost you last month's pay."

Jessica waved it off as she was handed back the necklace. "I'll just have to work extra hard this time, but I just couldn't resist. It's like with you and your clothes that cost too much."

"Hey, leave my clothes out this." Felicia said with a pout.

Jessica chuckled as she put the necklace on. "Now all I need is my Prada purse to go with the look." She mused. "And as for the money…" she smirked. "I still have my stash I keep here for emergencies."

"Right, that." The blonde shook her head before heading over to the bathroom. "Now if you'll excuse me…" she said closing the door behind her.

Jessica thought back to how she had met Felicia back in her junior year of high school at Midtown in the second semester. The blonde had and still was vain and shallow, but the raven-haired girl had gotten to know the blonde and how beneath and the vanity was a real person. Jessica had started off as the girl's tutor for Chemistry, but had become her friend later, even being invited to a party or two that the blonde had.

Jessica and Felicia had bonded over their equal love of stuff, mostly jewelry, but just like she had tutored the blonde in Chemistry, the blonde had tutored her in fashion.

That isn't too say Jessica didn't _know_ how catty her friend could be, as the verbal spars the blonde had with her competitor in beauty, Mary Jane Watson, but all it took was for the blonde to stick up for her when someone made a slight against Jessica-even if that person happened to be a member of Felicia's own clique.

Jessica broke out her reverie and she went to retrieve her white Prada purse and checked herself over to make sure there were no noticeable slip ups in her clothing. Once she was satisfied with the inspection, she came out of her room to find Felicia in her expensive white dress shirt and blue jean skirt, her blonde hair flowing freely down her back.

"Starbucks or the Silver Spoon?" Felicia asked grabbing her keys.

"Starbucks, I could use a latte, that and I'm going to hand in my résumé." Jessica stated.

Felicia made a slight face at that. "Why?"

"Because I have too much time on my hands when I'm not putting the finishing touches on the architectural layout I made." Jessica huffed. "Besides, I get to keep the tips I make. Free moneys always a good incentive." She added smirking.

Felicia smirked as well. "I'll agree with you on that. Besides, before classes we can scout out the mall, I've had my eye on a pair of white Ugg boots with my name on it."

"You do know you can't _buy_ them right now, right?" Jessica asked dryly as the duo headed down the elevator to the first floor.

"Soon they will be mine though." Felicia retorted and Jessica reframed from pointing out that _someone else_ could buy them first.

The short drive was spent skipping past radio station after station before they went into Starbucks and ordered their beverages, Jessica handing in her résumé in the process. When their orders arrived, they spent their time going over the statistics to make sure everything was perfect for their latest project.

Afterwards, the duo went window shopping and then headed back to campus for their classes. They met up with Gwen Stacy and Sally Avril, reminding Jessica of another reason she was always slighted.

She didn't have blonde hair. She hung out with blondes, but she herself had dark hair and she liked the look she had, though when asked why she wouldn't budge on her decision to change herself she'd always clam up. She liked being the odd one out; it made her feel _unique_ in a sea of generalness.

Jessica followed behind at a slower pace to the three blondes who were chatting, most of it being white noise to the raven-haired girl's ears; as was the default thing she heard when they talked about things she had no time for with her schooling; such as boys.

Yeah, the one thing Felicia had failed in teaching her about was the members of the male species. Jessica _liked _boys alright, as she sometimes found herself taking the time to check out one or two who caught her eye, but like with most people who strived to accomplish things in their life, she had given up something that would have proved to be too much of a distraction.

Hence, _no boys._

Which, Jessica thought as her eyes roamed over a passing student of slight attractiveness, was a damn shame.

* * *

><p>Both Felicia and Jessica waited outside the building as the blonde, now sporting a white wig, and wearing a skin tight black body suit with black Kevlar armour on the chest and back and a collar on her neck that was attached to the black domino mask she was helping to further obscure her features. Her clawed gloves were holding binoculars, a rope shooter settled on one of her wrists. "I see three in one end and another three at the other end."<p>

Jessica, now sporting a skin tight red body suit with gold webbing designs running along the arms from her wrists to her neck, the middle of her own gloves having been torn off to leave her fingers visible. The web designs were also on her waist area and running down from her knees to her ankles. The red domino mask covered her forehead, and nose while leave the bottom half of her face visible, her eyes though were hidden behind two white one way lenses. "We do what we always do." She said smirking.

The white-haired girl, now the Black Cat, smirked as well. "You go right, I go left?"

Jessica, alias Spider-Woman, nodded. "On three." She said and they both got into position while putting their ear sets on. "_Three_."

Black Cat went in through the skylight after using her claws to cut a circle out of the glass and slipped in. She used the dark corners to her advantage and took the three men down one by one. "Their down at my end, I'm heading over." She said into her transmitter after tying the men up.

"Copy that." Spider-Woman whispered as she had snuck in through a window and proceeded to beat down and web up her three adversaries. "Well, so much for a work out." She snarked and after webbing up their mouths since she couldn't stand their talking, she met Cat in the back. "Mine are down. Think the police are on their way?"

Cat shrugged. "Wouldn't be surprised, this _is_ a bank." She said.

Spider-Woman nodded. "You're right." She agreed.

10 minutes later the police had stormed into the bank to find the six men either tied up or webbed up, neither Black Cat nor Spider-Woman in sight.

The ladies though were already long gone, having left the minute the police arrived, both wearing grins as they looked over at the money they'd stolen, Spider-Woman's grin widening.

"I can the Bugle headline now; _the notorious Spider-Woman and Black Cat strike again!_"


End file.
